


Like A Cat

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: Shepard always thought it was cute that Garrus could "purr", as they'd called it.





	Like A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written specifically to murder a friend in our endless friendly shipping war because they love Garrus c:

Garrus looked so cute when he slept, curled up under the blankets on his side to prevent hurting his fringe and legs. You were nestled under them with him, snuggling into his bare chest, content. You woke up earlier than intended but couldn't bring yourself to get up from your cozy little spot. And plus, you liked watching him sleep, considering it was hard for him to sleep most days. So tranquil and quiet, well deserved.

 

A lazy smile curled your lips as you gently brushed your palm over his maw, running your thumb over soft scars. You truly did love his scars, they were proof he could survive anything, and make the best of a bad situation. Your hand ran down to his neck, just under the the mandible, and gently scratched at the softer flesh there.

 

A quiet little giggle escaped you as you heard the low, steadily building sounds of cooing. You always likened it to a cat purring, and thought it was the most adorable thing ever. The first time you found it was by complete accident while catching him off guard in the weapons room, nuzzling into his neck from behind.

 

He'd dropped the datapad he had been holding and nearly jumped out of his skin, laughing it off as he realized it was you. But he paused when he heard the low rumble, looking at you in mortification as he realized what it was.

 

He stammered some excuse about needing to go do calibrations and hurriedly sped off, leaving you covering your mouth to keep from giggling. He knew he'd never live this down because you would not let him. But once you convinced him that yes, you thought it was adorable and didn't mind and no, nobody else would know, he let you do it whenever both of you were alone. Just letting his head rest in your lap as you petted and scritched at the spots that really got him going. Sometimes he'd even fall asleep during it.

 

He still won't let you put cat ears on him though.


End file.
